


The Lonely Reaper

by Renhiac



Category: Reaper (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I refer to the reaper as 'he' because is faster and less confusing than 'they', what even IS the reaper's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renhiac/pseuds/Renhiac
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic, and english isn't my first language, so please inform me if anything needs to be corrected. There is not much meat to the story yet but I wrote the first part and was really excited to  share it, so here it is. I might post the fic next week if I can. Have a nice day!





	The Lonely Reaper

He stood there, watching the massacre that had just unfolded. He didn't feel any remorse for what he had, he had left all feelings behind long, long ago. Back when he was actually 'alive', back when he actually had a soul. But those times had passed, and there was nothing that could be done about it. He moved through the jungle, cautious, looking around for hidden enemies. The air was wet and heavy, and the heat was unbearable, yet he didn't feel anything. He couldn't feel anything. He kept walking. He was going to Grey's hut, who had recently moved close to Torken territory. He wanted to know what else he had found about the demons which had recently resurfaced. Demons. The fear of them seemed to be one of the few things that united everyone, imperials and wilderlings alike. The reaper understood. They were weird and scary, and tales claimed they brought on the destruction of the world. People were afraid of that happening again. He could understand, but he couldn't relate. He tried to think why. Why... It had been so long since it happened. A long, long time ago. He tried to remember, remember back when he was alive, when he had a soul, when he had a real motivation, something to die for. Then everything came back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, and english isn't my first language, so please inform me if anything needs to be corrected. There is not much meat to the story yet but I wrote the first part and was really excited to share it, so here it is. I might post the fic next week if I can. Have a nice day!


End file.
